


"But what if it's true?!"

by awkward_energy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byler Fight, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay Will Byers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mike isn't a clown in this one, Ok sorry ill stop, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sorry if i didn't meet your expectations, but I think its ok, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: Will accidentally comes out to Mike during 'the fight'
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	"But what if it's true?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing so sorry if it's bad lol

"Really where's Dustin right now!?"

Will yells at his friend, or should he even be calling him that right now. This is all happening because Mike has been ignoring basically everyone in the party ever since summer has started, and he has a bit of a bone to pick because of that. After a short pause he then yells at him again

"See! You don't know and don't even care and obviously he doesn't either and I don't blame him! You're destroying everything and for what? So you can swap spit with some stupid girl?!

Will honestly didn't mean to call El stupid, that's the last thing that she is, but it just slipped out, like he didn't have control of what he was saying. He can see Mike's face turn from regret into anger, and just from that, Will already regrets what he said

"El's not stupid! It's not my fault you don't like girls!"

Will's heart shatters, he can already feel tears brimming the corner of his eyes. The sadness on his face slowly turns into anger, a frown slowly appearing. He can feel the anger boiling up in his chest. He was already angry at Mike in the first place for ignoring him, but now, he's _so_ much angrier.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk, alright? But-"

"Really? Because it seems like you are trying to be a jerk Mike?! You can be such an asshole sometimes you know that?!"

Will cuts Mike off, tears streaming down his face. Will can see the shock on Mike's face for his choice of words. Mike has only heard Will swear a few times, and in those times it was either Will being _very_ angry at something or somebody, or when he was very stressed.

"Will..I'm sorry I-"

"No Mike! You're not sorry! In fact you haven't been sorry for this entire summer! _Fuck you!_ "

Will snarls at Mike, yelling a little louder at that last part. Tears still running down his cheeks. Mike has never seen Will so... _distressed_. If that's even the word for it. 

"Will..I'm sorry for what I said..I know everyone is assuming stupid shit, and now you hearing me say that..I'm just really sorry, I already know it's not true so-"

"But what if it is true!? What if I was.. _that_!?"

Will said quietly, his voice cracking halfway through. Mike's eyes widen at that comment, he can see Will's eyes widen too, as he probably didn't mean to say it. There was a big pause of silence, and all you can hear is the rain falling down, and sometimes a car passing by.

Mike didn't know what to say or do. He was scared that if he does anything wrong, the shorter boy might hate him even _more_. And that was the last thing Mike wanted.

"Will.."

Mike quietly says, finally breaking the silence. Will looks at the ground, him not knowing what to say. He just _came out_ to Mike accidentally. The shorter boy prepared himself for a lecture, Mike telling him that he's a disgrace, that its probably _just a phase_. He's heard it all but the thought of his best friend (or should he say crush) saying those things, it hurt.

"I..I get that if you don't wanna be friends with me I understand but please-"

"I really couldn't care less if you...didn't like girls..you're still my bestfriend"

Will looks up at Mike, and he can see the sincere in his eyes as he spoke. Mike smiles a bit, a soft smile, a smile of reassurance, a smile that says ' _It's okay, everything is okay_.' And that's just what Will needed at that moment, a smile.

Then suddenly, Will can feel arms wrapped around him. Will quickly wraps his arms around Mike's neck, as he is a bit shorter than the taller boy right in front of him.

"I'm sorry..I really am"

He can hear Mike whisper in his ear sincerely, and Will just wanted to stay in his arms forever. They stay like that for a bit, but to both of them, it feels like hours. Will is thankful that it's dark out, otherwise Mike would have seen how red Will's cheeks are.

They both pull away slowly, but their arms are still wrapped around each other, as they both don't want to let go. Mike smiles softly at the boy in front, and Will smiles back. Mike then lifts one of his hands from Will's waist to his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"I'm really _really_ sorry.."

Mike says apologetically, and Will can tell that he is being sincere, just from the look in his eyes. 

"It's okay..thank you..for not overreacting"

Will replies softly, his voice a little strained. He can see Mike's eyes lit up, and they both just stare into each other's eyes in comfortable silence.

"Hey..how about we actually play that campaign..it did seem really cool"

Mike suggests and he can see the excitement in Will's eyes right after saying that. The shorter boy drags Mike back into the house and go back into the basement, they're hands still together.

Lucas looks up at both of them when they open the door. Will can see the sadness in Lucas's eyes as he probably feels bad for not paying attention to Will. Mike and Will tear their hands apart, as they don't want Lucas to suspect anything.

After Lucas apologizes, Will accepts his apology, saying that it's all okay. They all play the campaign that Will has been planning for a few weeks now. Even though he won't say anything, Lucas can tell something happened when they both were up there, but he doesn't mind, he's honestly happy.

_**They were all happy, and that's all that matters** _


End file.
